


[Podfic] Revenge

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Brock Rumlow Is Really Nasty, Choking, Comeplay, Fisting, Glove Kink, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Podfic of shinelikethunder's RevengeAuthor Summary: Burn scars are a bitch. Rumlow's still waiting to hear whether the doctors can ever get his dick functional again. In the meantime, he's got the bastard who brought a helicarrier down on him in the first place trussed up and at his mercy, and even if he can't take his revenge directly, he's got a hell of a proxy to work through. (Kinkmeme fill: Hydra trash party + the filthy ruination of a pair of leather gloves.)





	[Podfic] Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831505) by [shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/shinelikethunder). 



> Music used is from the Captain America Winter Soldier soundtrack.
> 
> Thank you to shinelikethunder for blanket permission and writing this great piece of trash!
> 
> Thank you to the ITPE mods for running this challenge.
> 
> Gift for sallysparrow017 for #ITPE 2017

cover by me

Length: 13:01

[Download (zipped)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0135.zip)


End file.
